


THE IMPALA, THE TARDIS AND THE CONSULTING DETECTIVE: PART THREE

by consultingangelinthetardis



Series: The Impala, the TARDIS and the Consulting Detective [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingangelinthetardis/pseuds/consultingangelinthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor gets a note on the TARDIS, holding a clue to the final destination, where he and his friends face their greatest challenge yet, the mastermind they are looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**SCENE I: _Inside the TARDIS_**

**_[The TARDIS is flying through the time vortex while the guests are talking about their mission- to find the man named Moriarty..]_ **

Dean: Who the hell is Moriarty? Sam and I have been with you for some time and I have no clue who we are looking for.

Clara: Do you not read the papers?

Dean: No.

Clara: Seriously, you do not read them at all?

**_[Dean looks genuinely confused]_ **

Dean: Sam reads them. Not I.

**_[Clara looks at Sam]_ **

Sam: Er... Er, erm... I... I do read, but I tend to look out for articles related to what we do.

Clara: Well, you have read John's blog.

Sam: Of course, I do know who Jim Moriarty is... He truly is such a douche.

John: And he did cause plenty of trouble. And now he is back.

Sam _(surprised)_ : Really?!

John: Yes, he decided to storm back into our lives a few months ago.

Clara: I remember! It was the day every TV screen in London had Moriarty's face on it.

Dean: We're from Kansas City, remember?

Clara: Moriarty was in the news everywhere.

Dean: Really?

Sam: But, really, he's back?

John: He has to be and we have to find him and stop him, wherever he may be.

Clara: Do you think he might be in London?

Dean: See, Sammy, I told you she was pretty and mean.

Sherlock: Quite likely. Although, Moriarty is very unpredictable. And he has a tendency to do everything in the most straightforward way possible. The last time I spoke to him, he managed to break into high security places in England with the help of a few willing participants and not with a computer code as I had previously assumed.

Sam: Wow.

John: Yes, that is Jim Moriarty and he caused a lot of trouble for everyone. We need to stop him. We cannot afford to let him do anything else.

**_[Just then, the Doctor walks in to where they are standing, accompanied by Captain Jack and River]_ **

The Doctor: Hello dear friends! How are you all doing so far?

Clara: We are all just very concerned about Moriarty. Do you have any idea where he _might_ be, Doctor?

The Doctor: He can be _anywhere,_ really. I have set the TARDIS to locate individuals named James Moriarty and we should be able to track him down.

Clara _(eyes widening)_ : The TARDIS can do that?

The Doctor: Yes, she can. I don't use it often, though.

Clara: Is it reliable, Doctor?

The Doctor: I have not used it in a long time. A really, really long time. But I'm sure it will work.

Sam: We're counting on you, Doctor.

Dean: Let's not crash land again, shall we?

Sam: Shut up.

Captain Jack: Just a question here. Do you two fight often?

Dean: Nah.

Sam: Not always.

Captain Jack _(smiling)_ : You're quite entertaining to watch.

Dean: Erm, thank you?

Captain Jack: You're always welcome.

**_[There is a sudden sound from the control room, much like the screeching of an old alarm clock]_ **

Dean _(closing ears)_ : What the hell was that???!!!

The Doctor: It seems like the TARDIS has located our target! I shall go and check.

River: Really?

The Doctor: Yes, yes, yes! _(he sounds rather excited)_

**_[The Doctor skips to the control room while the others follow him in. He scrambles on the switchboards, pushing a few buttons and pulling a lever or two. In his enthusiasm, he seems to be flying around the console.]_ **

The Doctor: Yes, yes, yes!! Thank you! _(he kisses one of the levers)_ You, clever, clever TARDIS!

Clara: Have we found him, Doctor?

The Doctor: Not exactly, but look, we have a clue! _(he holds up a thick piece of green paper, with elegant writing on it)_

Clara: What's that?

The Doctor: A clue! It has been here all this long, a note from the very person we are looking for.

Sherlock: You are saying Moriarty left us a note?

The Doctor: Yes, yes, and I know exactly where to go!

River: So, the TARDIS was telling you that the clue to Moriarty's whereabouts lies in this note?

The Doctor: Yes, yes!!!!

Sherlock: Give it to me, I shall analyse it.

**_[The Doctor hands over the paper to Sherlock who reads out loud]_ **

Sherlock: Here's what it says, ' Hello Sherlock. Find me in the city where lions prowl. Good luck.'

Dean _(confused)_ : What does it mean?

Sherlock: It's probably a riddle.

John: Let's solve it, then.

**_[They pass the paper around, trying to unravel its meaning]_ **

Sherlock: Remember, with Moriarty, it is never difficult. Everything he does is simple and since no one expects his antics to be straightforward, it becomes difficult trying to decipher his actions.

Clara _(her fingers to her temple)_ : Simple, simple, simple... Lions in the city... Almost all cities have a zoo... Almost all zoos have lions... Could it be Africa? Where there really are wild lions?

Sam: Maybe it's not too simple. Maybe it's metaphorical. Or maybe it's just an allusion.. I don't know...

Captain Jack: Lions in city... Maybe it's in the name.. Are any cities named after lions?

**_[The Doctor suddenly claps his hands and lets out an exclaim of delight]_ **

The Doctor: The Lion City!!!!

River: Lion City? Where's that?

The Doctor: Very near... Singapore!

Dean: Singapore?

The Doctor: Read up a little bit of history, Dean. Singapore is one of the smallest nations in the world and used to be a British colony. It gained its independence in August 1965, making it also one of the youngest nations in the world. We are now headed there! _(he pushes up a lever on the console, causing the TARDIS to give another jerk)_

John: But why Singapore?

The Doctor: That's what we are going to find out! GEROONIIIMOOOOOO! _(he pushes another lever)_

**_[The TARDIS whizzes through the time vortex as 'I Am The Doctor' plays in the background]_ **

 

****

****


	2. Chapter 2

**SCENE II: _The TARDIS has materialised next to a large body of water, in what seems like a large park._**

The Doctor: Aaaand, we have landed! Woohoo! _(he pulls down a lever, causing the TARDIS to suddenly stop still)_

Clara: Where exactly are we?

The Doctor _(hesitating)_ : I know for sure we are in Singapore, but where exactly in Singapore? I'm not really sure of that.

John: So... we could have landed anywhere.

Dean: At least we didn't crash land.

The Doctor: Yes, anywhere. And Dean, would you stop that?

Dean: What?

The Doctor: Keep telling me about the crash landing.

Dean: But you did.

The Doctor: Please stop that.

Dean: You could have killed us all.

The Doctor: Sto_

Clara: Alright, let's go out and see where we are, shall we? _(she looks at the Doctor)_

The Doctor: Al...right, Clara. But before that, some of you here will have to change your clothes. Singapore, unlike London, is very sunny and the temperatures can reach thirty degrees Celsius.

Dean: Are you like a walking encyclopaedia or something?

Sam: Not now, Dean.

Sherlock: I will have to take my coat off.

John: Erm, yes.

Sherlock: And my scarf.

John: Yes, Sherlock, you will have to.

Dean: And I will have to leave my jacket behind. Poor jacket.

Sam: Mine too.

Clara _(puzzled)_ : I don't think I will ever understand the strange connection some people have with their clothing...

John: Hmm, yeah.

The Doctor: Okay, alright, are we all set? Toot toot, let's go find Moriarty! _(he is clearly excited)_

**_[They step out of the TARDIS and into the park]_ **

Clara: This is beautiful!

The Doctor: It is, isn't it? Such a beautiful garden! I wonder what this place is called... _(he scurries over to a nearby signboard and scrutinises it)_

Captain Jack: This reminds me of a French garden I found myself in 1892.

Clara: Wow, that's a long time back! _(she laughs)_

The Doctor _(exclaiming)_ : Botanic Gardens! We are in Botanic Gardens!!!

Dean: Good. Does anyone here have food? We can have a nice picnic under that tree...

Sam: Dean, we are not tourists.

Dean: We sure look like tourists. I mean, look... Hey! _(he waves at a young girl in jeans walking nearby. She stares at him, and walks away briskly)_ Dammit, the people here are not friendly.

Sam: You frighten them.

Dean: I was just saying hello. How is that scary?

Sam: You frighten people. Admit it.

Dean: Shut up.

Captain Jack _(laughing)_ : You want to talk to people? Watch me. I'll teach you. _(he walks over to a group of teenagers)_ Erm, excuse me. I'm new here, do you mind helping me?

Girl: Alright, sure. What do you need?

Captain Jack: I want to find the way to the... _(he glances at the signboard nearby)_ Swan Lake.

Girl: Sure. You'll just need to walk all the way straight and turn left around the corner.

Captain Jack: Thank you miss, it is very kind of you to help.

Girl _(smiling)_ : It's alright! Glad to be of help! _(she walks away with her friends)_

**_[Captain Jack walks back to where Dean and Sam are standing. Dean looks genuinely surprised.]_ **

Captain Jack: See? You'll just have to be natural. Don't scare them. Anyone is willing to help a lost tourist.

Dean _(muttering)_ : Show off.

Captain Jack: I'm sorry, did you say something?

Dean: Thanks, I said thanks.

Captain Jack: Alright, I shall go see what the Doctor is up to. _(he walks away)_

Sam _(he walks up next to Dean, and pats his shoulder)_ : Jealous, huh?

Dean: Shut up. He thinks he knows everything just because he's Captain Jack Harkness.

Sam _(laughing)_ : Are you actually jealous? Wow, I swear I never saw this coming!

Dean: Shut up, Sammy, shut up!

Sam: Alright, alright... Chill, Dean. Let's go join the rest, come on.

**_[The Winchesters walk over to join the rest, where the Doctor is animatedly explaining the history of the Botanic Gardens...]_ **

The Doctor: The layout of the garden as you see today are based on the designs of Lawrence Niven. It is such a beauty, isn't it?

River: It is, Doctor, it sure is. Is there any reason the TARDIS has landed here in particular?

The Doctor: There has to be something in this place...

Dean: Maybe it's just random. _(he shrugs)_

The Doctor: The TARDIS is _never_ random, Dean. There has to be something here and we will have to look for it. In the meantime, we may enjoy the beauty of this place! Come on! _(he gestures the rest to follow him)_

Captain Jack: Doctor, how about we take a look at that art fair? _(he points at a large, white tent, where people are gathering)_ I would love to bring back a souvenir from this place.

The Doctor: Hmmm, sure, why not? But first, we will need money. Let me get back into the TARDIS and see if there is enough.

Dean: How much money do you have?

The Doctor _(smiling)_ : Enough to last.

**_[The Doctor walks back into the TARDIS, while the group splits up to look at the art pieces that are of their individual interests]_ **

Dean: Hey! Look at this! _(he points to a Impressionism style painting of the Merlion)_ It's that famous spitting lion!

**_[No one seems to have heard him except a middle-aged man who looks at him in disgust and walks away...]_ **

Dean _(muttering)_ : Dammit, why do I keep embarrassing myself in this place.

**_[He puts his hands in his jeans pockets and walks over slowly towards Sam, whistling. Sam, who seems interested in an odd-looking metallic sculpture, does not notice him]_ **

Dean: Hey Sammy, what are you looking at?

Sam: Hey, erm, I have no clue but I have never seen such a thing in my life...

Dean: That's a giant replica of a salt shaker or something..

Sam: That's a strange looking salt shaker...

Dean: Right, what's with the plunger?

Sam: And the whisk.. Maybe it's a sculpture that represents common household items in the shape of a robot.

Dean: You're crazy.

Sam: No, I'm not. That's what art is, Dean. The expression of normal, everyday ideas in abstract forms.

Dean: Blah, blah, blah. But why a salt shaker?

Sam: I don't know, maybe it's because we eat salt every day?

Dean: Are you buying it, Sammy? Seriously?

Sam: Nah, just looking. It just somehow... disturbs me.

Dean: You think it's a salt shaker of doom or something?

Sam: No, it... just seems... alive. I don't know...

Dean: Sammy...

Sam: I think I'm just over thinking.. Let's go somewhere else...

**_[Just then, Clara walks over to them, waving her hand]_ **

Clara: Hey, guys! There you are! The Doctor's looking for you, we should not be wasting too much time in the art fair...

Sam: Nah, we were just looking at something...

Clara _(laughs)_ : Well, what is it guys?

Dean: A giant salt shaker with a whisk and a plunger. Just some cheap DIY sculpture. I have no idea why Sam is so intrigued..

Clara: A... what?

Dean: Come see it for yourself. _(he leads her to the sculpture)_ There, here it is.

**_[Clara stops in her tracks and stares at the sculpture. Genuine fear could be seen in her eyes]_ **

Clara: That's... that's not a sculpture...

Dean _(his smile fading)_ : What is it, a robot?

**_['The Daleks' theme starts playing as Clara stares at the 'sculpture' in disbelief and the Winchesters are confused...]_ **

Clara _(eyes widening in horror)_ : But... that's not possible... How?? Doctor! DOCTOR! GET HERE QUICK! DOCTOR??!!!!

Dean: WHAT THE HELL IS IT?!

Clara: DOCTOR??!!

**_['The Daleks' theme plays louder in the background as the Doctor, shocked at first, runs towards Clara, pure terror plastered on his face...]_ **

****

****


	3. Chapter 3

**SCENE III: _The Doctor has joined Clara and the Winchesters, standing in front of the Dalek._**

The Doctor: Everybody, back off now! Clara, you too. Back off, back off! I need a proper look at this sculpture... How, how, how is this possible? Why here? What is it doing here? It all hurts my head!!! _(he is visibly agitated, rubbing his head in frustration)_

Sam: What is this thing, Doctor? And why is it so bad?

The Doctor _(taking out his sonic screwdriver)_ : Wait, Sam, I will explain later... Come on... _(he whacks the screwdriver with his hand)_ Work, work, work! You always work, don't you? Work!!!!

Clara: Doctor...

The Doctor: Work!!! _(he shakes the screwdriver and whacks it again. Presently it lights up and emits a buzzing sound)_ There! Thank you very much! Now, Dalek, are you real or are you really a sculpture?

**_[The Doctor walks around the Dalek quickly albeit cautiously, scanning it with his sonic screwdriver. He looks concerned and frightened, but suddenly, he jumps in delight mixed with relief]_ **

Clara _(relieved)_ : So it isn't really a Dalek, Doctor? We are safe?

The Doctor: No, no, it is really a Dalek, Clara.

Clara: What? But it looks..

The Doctor: Dormant.

Clara: Er, yes... Dormant. What does that mean, Doctor?

The Doctor: Daleks are like little robots, they can be sent into hibernation mode, which renders them dormant. _(his smile fades away as he suddenly realises something)_

Clara _(concerned)_ : Is everything alright, Doctor?

The Doctor: Daleks do not go into hibernation mode on their own... This means that there is someone out there who knows about Daleks as much as we do...

Sam: You mean there's another Time Lord around here somewhere?

The Doctor: Not a Time Lord, Sam. I'm the only one on Earth; everyone else is back safe in Gallifrey. It can be anyone, whether human or alien... But who? And why? And how?

Dean: Can someone tell me what the hell are these Dalek things? Robots? Aliens? Cyborgs?

Sam: Never knew you read sci-fi.

Dean: Shut up.

The Doctor: The Daleks are aliens from the planet Skaro. They used to be little, green humanoids known as Kaleds and were perfectly normal until a crazy scientist decided to eliminate all emotion but hatred from their hearts and place them in specially designed metal armour. All that they have been doing since is to ensure that they are the only beings in the universe for they think that every other being is inferior to them.

Sam: Whoa... Genetically engineered aliens..

Dean: With an attitude.

Clara: You wouldn't want to meet one that is not dormant.

Dean: What's the worst it can do, kill?

The Doctor: Yes.

Dean: Oh...

Clara: What are we going to do with the Dalek, Doctor? We have no idea when it will wake..

The Doctor: We are going to bring it into the TARDIS and bind it.

Sam: How?

The Doctor: As long as we bind its eye stalk and the blaster gun, it is relatively safe. We can question it once it wakes.

Dean: It talks?

The Doctor: It sure does.

Sam: How are we going to get this to the TARDIS? Does it have wheels?

**_[Just then, a young man walks over to the group. He seems excited]_ **

Man: Hey, hey! Are you buyers?

Clara: Well, I suppose we are...

Man: Are you interested in my sculpture? _(he points to the Dalek)_ I call it, 'The Domestic Entity'.

The Doctor: The Domestic Entity.. Interesting... Alright, I want it. State your price.

Man: Really?

The Doctor: Yes.

Man: You're not going to walk away?

The Doctor: No. I am genuinely interested. It will be a perfect match for my antique mahogany lamp back at home.

Man: Cool.

The Doctor: So, state your price.

Man: Hmmm... How much are you willing to pay?

The Doctor: Anything, really. I really want this beautiful piece of art.

**_[Clara stifles a giggle while Sam and Dean smile at the Doctor. The man hesitates...]_ **

The Doctor: Do you want me to state my price?

Man: No, it's okay...

The Doctor: Never mind, I'm running out of time... Here's a thousand Singapore dollars... You may count.. Now, I really need to rush.. Thank you very much... _(he hands a large, purple note to the man who looks quite shocked)_

Man: Er... thanks. _(he admires the large note in his hand)_ wow... I have never seen this before..

The Doctor: Okay, come, let's go... There's no time to lose... There might be more Daleks out there... Or something else... Back to the TARIDS!

**_[The Doctor pushes the dormant Dalek to where the TARDIS is parked while the three follow. Captain Jack, River, Sherlock and John are already waiting outside...]_ **

John: What's that?

The Doctor: Explanations later. Into the TARDIS!

River: A Dalek? In Botanic Gardens? Why?

The Doctor: I don't know why too..

Captain Jack: Ah, Daleks again! It's been a while, salt shaker! _(he is addressing the Dalek)_

The Doctor: Into the TARDIS!

**_[The Doctor rolls the Dalek into the TARDIS while the rest follow behind. The TARDIS door shuts behind Sam. The TARDIS dematerialises.]_ **


	4. Chapter 4

**SCENE IV: _Inside the TARDIS._**

**_[The Doctor rolls the Dalek to a stop right next to the TARDIS console. He scampers around the console, pulling levers and opening drawers, extracting duct tape and a roll of wire. Presently, he binds the Dalek up, taking special care to ensure that its blaster gun is immobilised. The rest look on.]_ **

The Doctor: There, done. It cannot hurt us now.

Sherlock: Where did you find it, Doctor?

The Doctor: Dean and Sam found it at sale in the art fair and I bought it.

Sherlock: Who sold it to you?

The Doctor: Well, he was a young Brit, I could tell.

Sherlock: Do you know his name?

The Doctor: No...

Sherlock: Did you ask his name?

The Doctor: No.. But..

Sherlock: Doctor, do you not realise how important his name might have been? That man is selling a Dalek at an art fair. Thus, he must have found it. Where? How? Did you question, Doctor?

John: Sherlock... Not now...

The Doctor: No, John, he's right. I am sorry, Sherlock. I couldn't think.. I only thought of getting the Dalek away from the people in the garden...

Sherlock: Do you not realise, Doctor, that we may have lost an important clue here? How do you know the Dalek knows everything? How do we know what is happening here? How do we know if this has anything to do with Moriarty but that is not very possible for I myself held no belief in aliens until I met you when I was ten. But that man _must_ have known _something..._

Dean: Or he could have been a random seller.

The Doctor _(he looks distressed)_ : You are right, Sherlock. I ought to have been level-headed and asked the right questions. I should have, I should have...

Dean: Can't we just go back in time and do it right?

The Doctor _(he rubs his hair in distress)_ : No, no, no! We cannot! That will create a paradox... And _this,_ you speaking to me right now, would have never happened...

Dean: Whoa, time travel is far more complicated than demons.

River: What are we going to do now, Doctor?

The Doctor: According to what I have found out about this Dalek, it will not wake in at least an hour. In the meantime, we can figure out if anything else is going on in this island.

Captain Jack: While keeping an eye on the Dalek?

The Doctor: Yes, Captain.

Dean: Are you sure it's completely safe?

The Doctor: As long as its gun is immobilised, it can only talk.

Dean: So, we are just going to sit here and wait for salt shaker to wake up?

Sam: Can you just shut up for a moment?

The Doctor: We are going to watch the telly.

John: I'm sorry, what?

The Doctor: The telly! The news channels! Anything fishy happening around the island is sure to be on the news!

Sam: There's a TV in the TARDIS?

The Doctor: Well, of course! Why not? She has infinite space on the inside.

Sam: Okay...

The Doctor: Alright, move a little bit back...

**_[The Doctor points his sonic screwdriver at the ceiling of the TARDIS, where a trapdoor opens and a flat screen television set descends...]_ **

Dean: What the...

The Doctor: Yes, a TV set.

Sam: Wow...

River: How did we not know of this, Doctor?

The Doctor: Erm, I only use it when the need arises. There is a need now and I'm using it.

Dean: What are we watching? The news?

The Doctor: We just bought a Dalek from an art fair. Daleks are cunning creatures, never alone. Or maybe alone. But if they realise that Daleks are appearing everywhere on the island, of course it'll be in the news!

**_[The Doctor takes the remote control and switches the television on, and flips to the news channel]_ **

The Doctor: Now, we wait.

**_[The female newscaster on television is talking about Manchester United's surprise loss to Stoke City]_ **

Newscaster: And in s surprise turn of events, defending champions, Manchester United, walked away in shame after a shocking 4-0 loss to Stoke City.

The Doctor: They watch the EPL here too! Brilliant! Humans are just brilliant!

Dean: For watching soccer?

The Doctor: Globalisation! Matches from England watched live in Singapore. Really brilliant!

Sherlock: I never watched football. What is the point in ten grown men chasing after a ball on a field? They could use the time spent playing and watching the game to do something productive. Has the Dalek woken yet?

The Doctor: I don't think so, Captain Jack's with it, he'll let us know!

**_[Just then Captain Jack comes running to where the rest are...]_ **

Captain Jack: It's awake, Doctor, the Dalek's awake!

The Doctor: What! That's quick! Is it still bound? _(he sounds excited, yet afraid)_ Follow me, everyone, time to question the Dalek!

**_[The Doctor runs to the Dalek while the rest follow suit]_ **

****

****


	5. Chapter 5

**SCENE V: _Next to the console, where the Dalek is bound._**

The Doctor: Speak, Dalek, speak! _(he holds up his sonic screwdriver)_

**_[The Dalek shakes its head]_ **

Dalek: Doctor. I sense you, Doctor. Humans. And Doctor. You will all be EXTERMINATED!

The Doctor: Ahaha, you cannot! You are bound, Dalek, you cannot hurt any of us!

Dean: You sound funny.

Dalek: Human male hurls insult. You are weak, human. You are an inferior species with no need to exist.  EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATEEEEE!

The Doctor: Everyone, please keep quiet for a while. What are you here for, Dalek?

Dalek: I refuse to answer to the Doctor! Inferior Gallifreyan, killer of the Daleks!

The Doctor: Do you have a name?

Dalek: I refuse to cooperate. You have bound a Dalek, Doctor. You are merciless, Doctor!

Captain Jack: Who are you to speak of mercy?!

Dalek: You, Captain, are an abomination. EXTERMINAAAATEEEEEEEE!

The Doctor: You are bound, Dalek! You cannot do anything! TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE FROM? TELL ME IF THERE ARE ANY MORE DALEKS AROUND?

**_[The Doctor holds the sonic screwdriver closer to the Dalek]_ **

The Doctor: Tell me!

Dalek: You will make a good Dalek, Doctor. You can kill indiscriminately.

The Doctor: ANSWER MY QUESTION!!!! _(he is getting frustrated)_

Dalek: I shall not betray my species, Doctor.

The Doctor: ANSWER MY QUESTION!

Dalek: I shall not obey the Doctor! _(the Dalek speaks louder)_

River: Let me try. Answer the question, Dalek, or I'll having you begging for mercy. _(she takes Captain Jack's sonic blaster gun, and aims it at the Dalek's eyestalk)_

Dalek: You too will make a good Dalek. This is for the betterment of the Dalek race! Be warned, Doctor, the Daleks will take their rightful place as the supreme beings of the universe!

**_[A loud, buzzing sound seems to be coming out of the Dalek's casing. Everyone is confused as a jolt of electricity shakes the Dalek, which then stays still, smoke coming out of its eyestalk]_ **

The Doctor: Self-destruct!! Clever Daleks!!! Self-destruct!! _(he paces up and down in frustration)_ How are we going to find out anything now?

Sherlock: Self-destruct. Clever, very clever. Let's continue watching the news, in case something important appears.

Clara: Is it dead, Doctor? The Dalek.

The Doctor: Yes, yes, yes, yes and it wrecks my mind! _(he ruffles his hair in frustration and anger)_ What did it mean???? BACK TO THE TV!!!!!

**_[They run back to the room with the television set. It is the interval; an advertisement about a weight management company is playing...]_ **

The Doctor: What is it with humans and a little fat??!! Diet pills are evil!

Dean: What?

The Doctor: Long story. Crazy lady, pill, illegal breeding programme, aliens made of human fat. Long story! Come on, come on, where's the news???!!!

John: A little patience, Doctor...

**_[The news comes back on; the newscaster appears on the screen]_ **

Dean: She's pretty.

Sam: Not now, Dean...

Newscaster: And now for the weather report.

**_[The screen switches to a list of cities and their corresponding average temperatures]_ **

Sherlock: The weather here is horrible, it is impossible to think. How do people think in this weather? Too high a temperature exhausts the body and the brain, increasing levels of stress and thus making it quite difficult to think clearly.

John: Sherlock, please..

**_[Just then, the screen fizzles out and the newscaster appears again]_ **

Newscaster: Sorry for the interruption. Reports have just come in of strange, robotic sculptures appearing around the Central Business District. Many theories have been pouring in as to what these sculptures may be, with many saying that they think it is part of a publicity campaign. Here is special reporter, Janine Wong, with updates, live from the Esplanade.

**_[The screen cuts to a young, Chinese reporter standing next to what looks like another Dalek near the Merlion statue]_ **

Janine: Sightings of strange, robot-like sculptures such as this one here, have been pouring in recently, with many dismissing them as a form of publicity stunt.

Dean: What the..

The Doctor: Oh, no, no, no! We need to get there, quick!

Janine: Here at Singapore River, I can see tourists and Singaporeans alike stopping to take pictures of the seven sculptures scattered around Merlion Park alone. There seems to be nothing suspicious about these sculptures, except the mystery that surrounds their sudden appearance.

**_[A young, Caucasian girl stops by the Dalek located near the Merlion Statue and places an arm over it as she attempt to take a photograph. Suddenly, the Dalek's eye stalk lights up and the girl jumps back in shock.]_ **

Janine: Wait, something new seems to have happened to that particular sculpture. It seems to have been activated by a trigger....

**_[A loud, buzzing sound can be heard from the Dalek.]_ **

Janine: A sound seems to be coming from the lighted up sculpture... I am now thinking it is probably a robot, designed to be activated by the touch of a human hand...

Sherlock: What a way to activate dormant Daleks! Neat!

**_[Everyone stares at the screen in anticipation and fear, as the Dalek starts moving]_ **

Janine: Update! The sculpture is moving! It is definitely a robot!

**_[The Dalek moves towards Janine and stops right next to her. Janine stares at it in shock.]_ **

Janine: What a report this has been! The 'sculpture' has moved and stopped next to me.

The Doctor _(screaming)_ : No, no, no! Move away, girl, move away!!!!!

Janine: This has been an interesting evening. And we have come to a possible conclusion; the sculptures are actually robots. This is Janine Wong reporting for Channel News Asia.

Dalek: Stop, human!

**_[Janine is visibly shocked. She turns around to face the Dalek.]_ **

Janine: Update! The robot is able to speak! I repeat, the robot is capable of speech!

Dalek: If an inferior species is capable of speech, then we surely are!

Janine: What?

Dalek: Daleks are superior, humans are weak!!

The Doctor: No, no, no!!!! We need to get there, quick!!!!

**_[He runs to the console and starts fiddling with the controls while the rest are fixated on the screen.]_**

Janine: Are you addressing me?

Dalek: I am Dalek Vex, leader of the New Skaro League. Human female detected. Human device detected. The Daleks shall rise again and regain our throne as the supreme beings of the universe!

Janine: What? No!

Dalek: Human nuisance. Weak, inferior species. DALEKS, WAKE!!! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATEEEE!

Clara: NO!!! DOCTOR!!!!

**_[The Dalek shoots a beam at Janine, who falls to the ground. Pandemonium ensues around her. The camera catches the cameraman running away in the other Daleks starting to wake]_ **

The Doctor _(shouting from the console)_ : NOOOOOOOOOO!

Dalek Vex: We will regain control. Humans are weak... EXTERMINATE!!! EXTERMINATEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

**_[The Daleks on the screen start to move together into a v-shaped formation, as people start running around in panic. 'The Daleks' theme starts to play, getting louder...]_ **


	6. Chapter 6

**SCENE VI: _Inside the TARDIS; the Doctor sets the TARDIS to travel to Merlion Park._**

Dean: That thing just killed her, right? Murder on live TV.

The Doctor _(he is disturbed)_ : Yes, yes! That's what they do, the Daleks. You heard them, didn't you? They kill all non-Dalek life; they have no emotions.

Clara: Are we going there, Doctor? What are we going to do?

River: We fight, of course.

Captain Jack: We're going to turn those salt shakers to dust.

Clara: what about Janine? She's... Her family? What about them?

River _(laying a hand on her shoulder)_ : Yes, Clara, I understand. The Daleks are declaring war on humankind. We fight back. Yes, some will fall and some will live, but that's what happens in war. It's hard to accept, but there's no other option.

Captain Jack: We are all ready to fight this war. No matter what the consequence, as long as the Daleks lose.

The Doctor: No,no,no! Don't speak as you are all going to die! Yes, we are fighting the Daleks, but we are making it out alive and well. You hear me? Alive and well.

Captain Jack: Yes, Doctor.

The Doctor: Good.

Sam: Doctor, can't we just go back in time and save Janine? That's possible, right? She was innocent, she had no idea what was coming...

Dean: Yes..

Sherlock: I think we are all missing out on something here. Those Daleks were said to have appeared around the Central Business District. There have been no reports of Daleks being reported elsewhere. What can this mean? There is something, or perhaps, some place in particular the Daleks hold an inclination towards. And this thing, or place, is definitely located in the Central Business District. That news reporter is already dead, there's really nothing we can do. There's is no point in trying to help her now, it's too late.

Dean: That was mean..

Sherlock: No, Dean, if we _could_ have done something to prevent the tragic demise of Janine Wong, we _would_ have done it. You heard the Doctor talk of paradoxes; how certain events _cannot_ be altered. We just have to move on and do what is important right now; to find out _why_ and _how_ the Daleks have appeared in Singapore and if Moriarty has anything to do with it.

**_[A moment of silence.]_ **

River _(speaking softly)_ : Yes, Doctor. Sherlock is right. We cannot do anything for Janine. But we can stop other deaths from happening.

The Doctor _(clearing throat)_ : Yes. Is everyone with me?

Captain Jack: Yes.

Clara: Yes, Doctor.

John: Erm, yes.

Sherlock: One last thing, we will have to stay in touch with the news updates. Bring your smart phones along.

**_[Sam and Dean nod simultaneously. The TARDIS materialises next to the Merlion Statue, from where they can see yellow tape cordoning off the are where the incident happened. The place is otherwise deserted.  Sherlock heads over to the nearest telecommunications shop to purchase a few SIM cards]_ **

Sherlock: There, use these. _(he hands over the SIM cards)_ Cuts down on data roaming charges and you have unlimited access to the internet.

The Doctor: Thank you, Sherlock.

Captain Jack: Alright, why not we split up into groups and look for clues? I'm sure there must be something around here that'll tell us where the Daleks are. I will go and talk to the policeman over there and see if I can find anything.

**_[Captain Jack walks over to the policeman. He stops and inquires about the incident, to which the policeman seemed to resist first, but began talking after Captain Jack showed him something inside a black wallet. After a few minutes, he walks back to join the rest.]_ **

Captain Jack: Thank you for the psychic paper, Doctor. _(he hands over the wallet to the Doctor, who looks surprised)_

The Doctor: How did you...

Captain Jack: You were distracted in the TARDIS. Anyway, the policeman said that there weren't any other casualties and that there had been a curfew of sorts announced. Oh and he swears he saw the Daleks fly towards that building. _(he points to Marina Bay Sands)_

The Doctor: Marina Bay Sands? But, why?

John: Maybe, we can look at the news before we make our way there.

River: We should be quick but meticulous. We need to know _exactly_ what is happening. Let's gather and read the news together.

**_[Everyone who has a phone takes it out and accesses the internet. Before long, Sam holds out his phone to the rest...]_ **

Sam: Look, I found. _(he starts reading)_ After the shocking events of  last evening at Merlion Park, reports have been swarming in of sizeable numbers of these robots headed towards the Marina Bay Sands area. The public, especially those staying around the area, have been warned to stay indoors and avoid visiting Marina Bay Sands or any area near the Singapore River for their own safety. Meanwhile, tributes have been pouring in for reporter Janine Wong, whose unexpected demise at the hands of the robot was shown to thousands on live TV.

Clara: so, it's Marina Bay Sands they are headed to. Let's get there quick, Doctor. And thank you Sam.

Sam: No problem!

The Doctor: Alright, to Marina Bay Sands we go!

Dean: I wonder what else we may find there..

Sherlock: Who knows?

**_[They walk to Marina Bay Sands as 'How It Was Done' from The Empty Hearse plays...]_ **

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**SCENE VII: _At the entrance to Marina Bay Sands.._**

The Doctor: Here we are! I never thought of how empty it would be... The people are obedient and that's really good... It is supposed to be bustling with crowds at this hour... Shoppers, tourists and casino-goers...

River: It's good, then. We can find the connection between this place and the Daleks. But true enough, this is beautiful!

Clara: And it's big.. Really big... How are ever going to find the Daleks here?

The Doctor: Good question..

**_[Just then the public announcement system in the building goes off and a female voice starts speaking...]_ **

Voice: Hello Sherlock Holmes.

**_[Everybody, including Sherlock, is stunned for a moment.]_ **

Voice: I see that you have brought friends. Brilliant.

Sherlock: What are you?

Voice: A voice and nothing more.

Sherlock: I hate riddles.

Voice: I can see everything you are doing, Sherlock. I am watching your every move.

Dean: This is creepy.

Voice: Just like life, is it not? Creepy and unexpected.

Sherlock: Enough with the riddles. Just get straight to what you want to tell us.

Voice: Everything is a game, Sherlock. Life, death, and everything else is nothing but a game of chances.

Sherlock: Show your face.

Voice: What's the fun in that? Here's another riddle for you, Sherlock. Come to where the clouds meet the grass.

John: The what?

Voice: Goodbye.

**_[There is silence for a while, and Sherlock starts talking]_ **

Sherlock: I never liked riddles. Clouds meet the grass. How is that possible?

Dean: In fantasy, maybe. Still, that was creepy.

Sam: Will you ever be serious?

Dean: Sorry. Just lightening up the mood here. It's too quiet.

Clara: A roof?

John: No, no, no, Sherlock, you are _NOT_ getting on to another roof.

River: Does this place have a rooftop garden?

The Doctor: Ah, yes, yes, yes!!!! The rooftop garden!!!!! You are a genius, River, I love you so much! _(he hugs River)_

Dean: Oh, a rooftop garden.

Sam: Let's find the lift. God knows what is up there.

**_[They manage to get into the lift that leads them straight to the rooftop garden, which is, of course empty]_ **

Clara: This is amazing. But what are we supposed to find here?

The Doctor: Let's look!!

**_[They all look around, tossing aside dead leaves and food wrappers, until Captain Jack beckons them to come over]_ **

Captain Jack: Look what I found.

The Doctor: Oh no, no, no...

**_[There are three rows of Daleks lined up across the field. They all seem dormant, but everyone stays alert.]_ **

Sam: Damn these salt shakers!

Dean: Just imagine them coming up the elevator... Zoom... ELEVATEEEE _(he puts on his best impression of a Dalek and laughs)_

Sam: That was stupid.

Dean: Nobody gets a joke these days.

**_[They do not see anyone, but a third voice, belonging to no one aboard the TARDIS, answers]_ **

Third voice: Quite right, don't you think?

**_[Sam and Dean freeze.]_ **

Third voice: Look at you two. Where are your friends?

**_[Sam and Dean back away slowly to where the rest are]_ **

Dean: Guys, we are not alone.

Clara: What do you mean?

Sam: We heard a man... Right over there... _(he points at where they were previously standing)_

The Doctor: Okay, there's no time to lose. Come along.

**_[They walk forward. Just then, 'Stayin' Alive' by the Bee Gees starts playing and Sherlock and John look pale.]_ **

Third voice: Hello, Sherlock Holmes. Never got my little trick up there on the roof of St Barts, did you? Staying alive. It's boring, but that's what I did. Stay alive.

Sherlock: You..

**_[Just then, a well-dressed man with dark hair walks out of the shadows]_ **

Man: Yes, of course, it's me, Sherlock.

Dean: That's your name... Moriarty.

Man: Yes, Jim Moriarty.

Dean: I thought you'd look... different.

Moriarty: So, we meet once again, Sherlock Holmes. And a nice group of friends you have brought.

Sherlock: Why are you doing this again?

Moriarty: Because, I am BORED, Sherlock Holmes. There was nothing to occupy my mind with. Three years, Sherlock, three years of nothing.

Sherlock: Magnussen..

Moriarty: I thought you would have figured that out the moment I made my surprise return. Magnussen was my henchman, a distraction for you. He was good, it's truly a pity you killed him.

Sherlock: What do you want?

Moriarty: Nothing, I'm just bored. And oh, before I forget, hello... Doctor.

**_[The Doctor is stunned... No one had mentioned his name in front of Moriarty..]_ **

The Doctor: How?? How.... my name, no one said it... My TARDIS isn't here... How... ho_

Moriarty: Do you hear it, Doctor? _(touches his temple with his hands)_ The drums.. The endless drums... in your head... _(he taps his fingers on his knees in a rhythm of four beats...)_

The Doctor _(he is stunned)_ : You... How?

Moriarty: Did you think that I truly died that day, Doctor?

The Doctor: No... I told you to regenerate.. You refused...

Moriarty: Yes. And what happened afterwards?

The Doctor: I... decided to give you a proper send-off.

Moriarty: So, you assumed I had died... Very clever...

The Doctor: But how...

Sherlock: Doctor, so he is a Timelord too?

Moriarty: Used to be, Sherlock, I used to be the Master.

The Doctor: Used to be? What about the Daleks? Why are they here?

Moriarty: Oh, and before I forget, let me introduce you to a dear friend of mine.

**_[A second, similarly well-dressed man emerges; the same man who had sold the Dalek at the art fair...]_ **

The Doctor: What??? You??!! HOW?!!!

Man: Hello, Doctor.

Dean: Who the hell are you?

Man: Moran. Sebastian Moran.

Sherlock: I knew you would show yourself soon.

Moran: And you are right, congratulations.

River: That Dalek, how did you find it? And why here?

Captain Jack: Exactly.

Moran: Why not we hear Jim say it all?

Moriarty: Thank you, Seb. Don't you realise something, Jack?

Captain Jack: No...

Moriarty: This is Torchwood Institute Asia Pacific. The Daleks were a means of getting you here. That's all.

Captain Jack: What?

Moriarty: Yes, apologies. You haven't heard the whole story yet. Seb here was the one who found me that day, Doctor. Alone and rejected. I had newly regenerated and had nowhere to go. Seb found me and brought me home with him.

Clara: So, you are a Timelord.

Moriarty: Listen to the whole story, little girl, hush hush. I healed after a few days, but the drumming never left my head. It was driving me mad, I did not know what to do so I harnessed the same technology you used, Doctor, to change my biology. I am now the head of Torchwood Institute.

The Doctor: You're human, now..

Moriarty _(his voice softening)_ : I thought, Doctor, that the drumming will leave. But no, it is still there, in my head... The drumming... _(he starts tapping his knees again)_

The Doctor: I can help...

Moriarty _(in a sudden fit of rage)_ : HOW??!! I don't have my watch anymore, Doctor.

The Doctor: Why?

Moriarty: You... you burnt it. That day. It's gone. I can never revert back to being Timelord again.

The Doctor: I'm.. I'm sorry..

Moriarty: _(clapping hands)_ : There's no need! I'm happy being Jim Moriarty, consulting criminal. It's brilliant! Don't you think so, Seb?

Moran: Yes, it is.

Sherlock: Whatever it is you have in mind, forget it.

Moriarty: Ah, that reminds me. Bring over the projector, Seb. I did a little research, Doctor...

**_[He switches it on and it casts a hologram; that of a young girl..]_ **

The Doctor: No, please...

**_['Doomsday' theme starts playing in its entirety..]_ **

Moriarty: Rose Tyler was her name, wasn't it?

The Doctor: Rose...

Moriarty: Well, not anymore..

The Doctor: What... do you mean?

Moriarty: Seb sent me images from the parallel universe... And brought this.

**_[He holds up a blue card, decorated to look like the TARDIS]_ **

Moriarty: Read. _(he hands it over to the Doctor..)_

**_[The Doctor looks at the card. On the cover, where the 'Free for Use of Public' sign is supposed to be, were the words, Wedding Invitation' written in gold-coloured block letters. He opens the card, in which, written in intricate, cursive font in a beautiful silver shade, were the words, 'Rose Elizabeth Tyler weds John Christopher Smith']_ **

The Doctor: She's married...

Moriarty: Yes. Pictures?

**_[The hologram now shows the same girl in a wedding dress, smiling next to a tall man in a blue suit]_ **

Moriarty: Got to admit, he looks identical to what you looked like before.

The Doctor: She's happy, that's what I wanted for her.

Moriarty: How about the others?

**_[The hologram now switches to a dark-skinned girl in a lab coat. Another image of her shows her next to a man, who is a few inches taller than her]_ **

Moriarty: Martha Jones and Mickey Smith. Never expected, huh? Now, the next one.

**_[The hologram now shows a woman with brown hair, sitting in front of a computer screen]_ **

Moriarty: She has got a job now, you know. Next to where Adipose Industries once stood. _But she will never remember._

**_[The Doctor, unable to speak, has tears in his eyes...]_ **

Clara: Stop, it.

Moriarty: And finally... The Ponds.

**_[He shows a hologram of a tall, red-haired girl, laughing next to a tall, lanky man in glasses]_ **

The Doctor: Stop it! Please?! They are happy.

Moriarty: They are nothing but dust now.

The Doctor: Stop it..

Sherlock: What's the point in this, Moriarty?

Moriarty: Well, just to remind him. That's all, I'm bored, remember?

Sherlock: Stop it.

Moriarty: It's a game, Sherlock.

Sherlock: The game is over.

Moriarty: No, the game has just begun. _(he holds out his left hand, where a large, black watch is strapped to and Moran holds on to his shoulder)._ Goodbye, Sherlock. For now.

**_[Moriarty and Moran disappear into thin air as the rest realise that he had just used a vortex manipulator]_ **

Captain Jack: Well of course he has a vortex manipulator!

Dean: That's too much...

River: We'll find him, Doctor. We'll track him down, and fnd him, and stop him for good.

Dean: Who knows where he is now???

Clara: Maybe, he travelled back in time this time..

River: We'll head back to the TARDIS, Doctor. And we will think of a proper way to deal with this.

The Doctor _(smiling through tears)_ : They are all happy, River... I'm happy...

River: Yes, Doctor. You always mean good to everyone. You will never be let down, trust me.

Captain Jack: Alright, into the TARDIS, and we'll see what game Moriarty is playing.

Sherlock: Yes.

**_[They all head into the TARDIS, where the Doctor places the wedding invitation in his drawer, where objects of significance, such as an old stethoscope and a red smart phone lay.. The camera zooms in to the front of the invitation card as the 'Doomsday' theme continues playing]_ **


End file.
